Morning Grace
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Memang benar, ia hanyalah seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa. Tetapi lebih dari itu, ia adalah seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa yang berbahagia. For Severable Challenge. Mind to RnR?


**Morning Grace**

**For SEVERABLE (Seven Weeks for Seven Drabbles) CHALLENGE with karin-mikkadhira and Carnadeite**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Princess Tutu belongs to Mizuo Shinonome; Morning Grace belongs to Ritsuko Okazaki (well, I just borrow it for the title –this isn't a songfic); Swan Lake belongs to Tchaikovsky**

**Words Count (without disclaimer, etc): 921 words**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: typo(s) maybe, cerita pasca-alur anime  
**

**.**

**.**

Hari masih pagi kala itu. Embun masih membasahi pucuk-pucuk pepohonan yang rindang, kabut tipis masih menggantung, dan sang surya masih berkalang mega. Suasana yang damai ketika hari baru menyapa kota itu, kota yang mulai bangkit dari kutukan dan mulai menata diri.

Di tepian kota, terdapat sebuah danau yang mulai bermandikan cahaya matahari. Danau yang begitu tenang, bahkan tanpa ada riak sedikitpun. Kabut tipis dan sinar matahari yang samar menampilkan kemolekan danau itu. Dermaga kayu di atas danau terpantul sempurna bayangannya pada permukaan danau yang bening bak kristal.

Dari semak-semak di tepi danau itulah, muncul seekor bebek kuning kecil dengan mata yang berbinar cantik. Dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya, ia melangkah menuju danau, menciptakan riak-riak kecil ketika tubuhnya berenang pada permukaannya. Bebek kecil itu berenang menuju tengah danau, matanya menatap sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Quack..." Kepala itu tertunduk, lesu. Ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari rupanya.

Sang bebek kecil berputar, mengelilingi danau yang tak terlalu luas itu perlahan. Riak-riak kecil tercipta di belakang tubuhnya, mengekor setiap kayuh kecil kaki-kaki berselaputnya. Perlahan, ia menutup mata, telinganya samar mendengar suara musik di kejauhan. Musik orkestra pengiring balet Swan Lake gubahan Tchaikovsky.

"Quack!" Suara kecil itu terdengar riang, sementara sayap-sayap kecil itu terkepak cepat. Ia berterimakasih pada siapapun yang telah memperdengarkannya lagu ini, membiarkan lagu ini memecah keheningan pagi. Perlahan, bebek itu mengangkat kedua sayapnya –posisi awal balerina yang ia ingat hingga ke setiap syarafnya.

Seandainya saja ia tidak kembali menjadi seekor bebek, mungkin –mungkin, ia bisa menarikan Swan Lake dan menjadi sosok Odette yang sempurna. Mungkin. Mengingat ia dahulu, disaat masih mampu bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis, belum mampu menari dengan baik.

Ah, atau disaat ia menjadi Princess Tutu. Ia yakin, ia mampu menari dengan baik. Mempesona setiap mata yang memandangnya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, ia hanyalah seekor bebek kuning kecil yang tinggal di danau tepi kota.

Namun, bebek itu tak peduli. Semampunya, ia menggerakkan tubuh kecilnya demi gerakan-gerakan gemulai yang dahulu amat sering ia saksikan di akademi. Lagi-lagi, tubuhnya yang kecil tak sanggup menyajikan tiap gerakan dalam benaknya menuju realita. Sang bebek tetap tak peduli, ia tetap menari, mengitari danau itu dalam gerakan-gerakan mungil yang diciptakan setiap sendinya.

Bagi orang awam, bebek itu pastilah tak lebih dari seekor bebek kuning kecil yang menggemaskan. Atau mungkin hanya seekor bebek kuning kecil yang kesepian –mengingat tak ada seekorpun bebek yang tinggal di danau tersebut selain dirinya. Hanya seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa. Tak kurang, tak lebih.

Padahal dalam realita, kegelapan mencatatnya sebagai salah satu musuh tertangguh yang pernah mereka hadapi. Terlepas dari kehadiran Pangeran Mytho atau sang ksatria, Fakir. Ialah sosok Princess Tutu, sang juru selamat kota ini. Sampai tiba saatnya ia harus merelakan eksistensinya lenyap dari kota ini demi menyelamatkan sang pangeran.

Kini, ia hanyalah seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa.

Tetapi, tiap memori di pikirannya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bukanlah bebek biasa. Hanya saja, takdir lebih setuju ia kembali menjadi sesosok bebek mungil dibandingkan menjadi seorang gadis. Bebek itu tak menyesal, bebek itu tak sakit hati, bebek itu tak menyalahkan siapapun. Jika ia memang digariskan untuk menjadi seekor bebek, ia rela.

Dan sekarang, inilah dirinya. Hanya seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa.

Musik yang bergema di udara pagi mencapai titik klimaks, kepak sayap sang bebek kecil semakin cepat, gerak tubuhnya pun mengikuti ritme cepat itu. Cahaya matahari yang menyinari tiap titik embun pada dedaunan memperkaya suasana anggun yang tercipta. Kedua mata bebek itu tertutup, merasakan tiap gerakan yang diciptakan tubuh kecilnya. Riak-riak kecil menyebar ke seluruh penjuru danau, memecah permukaan yang tenang.

Bebek itu tahu, gerakannya pasti tak seindah saat dirinya menjadi Princess Tutu. Ia pasti tak sehebat Putri Rue, yang kini mengabdikan dirinya untuk terus mendampingi Pangeran Mytho. Hanya ini yang mampu ia lakukan, karena ia hanyalah seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa. Apa yang orang-orang harapkan darinya? Ia bahkan bukan seekor angsa putih yang mampu bergerak dengan gemulai, seperti Odette. Ia hanya seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa yang dengan lancangnya ingin meniru gerakan angsa putih yang jelas-jelas lebih cantik dari dirinya.

Seiring dengan musik yang mulai mencapai akhir, air mata bebek itu menitik perlahan, lalu bersatu dengan jutaan tetes air danau yang dingin. Bebek itu lalu membentangkan sayap-sayapnya, melakukan gerakan terakhirnya, menutup pertunjukkan paginya.

Tidak boleh. Seharusnya ia tak boleh menangis. Ia tak boleh egois, ia melakukan semuanya demi kota ini dan seluruh manusia yang bergantung di dalamnya. Seperti yang Drosselmeyer katakan, akhir dari kisah bebek ini tak akan berjalan bahagia. Sudah merupakan ketetapan tak tertulis dalam hidupnya, konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung seumur hidupnya.

Bahwa ia hanya seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa, dan ia tak boleh berharap banyak.

Mata sewarna langit itu terbuka, paruhnya mengguratkan senyum kelegaan. Senyum penuh rasa syukur.

Senyum bahagia.

Mungkin ia hanyalah seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa–

"Selamat pagi, Ahiru."

–tapi apa salahnya menjadi seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa?

Bebek kuning kecil biasa yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan, misalnya? Apalagi, jika ada seseorang yang terus bersamanya dan berjanji setia untuknya hingga kini.

Sosok itu, sesosok pemuda berambut kelam dengan sebuah buku tebal, pena bulu, dan tabung tinta di tangannya. Sosok yang ia tunggu sepanjang pagi.

"Quack!" Bebek itu dengan riang mendekati sang pemuda _raven_, berenang cepat menghampiri sosok yang kini berdiri di tepi danau dengan seulas senyum di bibir tipisnya. Pemuda itu, Fakir, dengan lembut mengangkat sang bebek kuning kecil, Ahiru, ke dalam pangkuannya, lalu mulai menulis dalam diam seperti biasa. Ahiru tersenyum.

Memang benar, ia hanyalah seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa.

Tetapi lebih dari itu, ia adalah seekor bebek kuning kecil biasa yang berbahagia.

Di dalam keanggunan pagi, dua sosok itu tersenyum. Menyongsong hari baru dalam hening yang agung.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ini adalah salah satu karya saya untuk memenuhi tantangan karin-mikkadhira, my one and only nee-san, bersama Carnadeite dalam Severable Challenge, sekaligus karya nostalgik. Saat pertama kali menonton anime ini, saya betul-betul suka. Balet, orkestra, saya suka semua itu. Hingga akhirnya, bertahun-tahun lewat dan saya membuat karya ini sebagai tribute. What a grandé anime I've ever watch!

Last, REVIEW?


End file.
